marchofwarfandomcom-20200215-history
New Game Mode Idea - Invasion
Summary Invasion is similar to Assault in that the player is tasked with capturing all nodes on the map. However, the player will start with no friendly nodes, and a certain amount of starting resources. The player will have to use these resources to deploy units in order to capture enemy nodes and progress through the map. Once a node is captured, the player will receive the designated resources from that node and will be able to deploy units on that node. The player wins when they control all enemy nodes. Starting Resources At the start of the game, the player will receive: -25 troop points -15 mechanical points -8 command points The player can use these resources to deploy units in the designated deployment zone. All resources do not have to be used during the initial deployment phase. The player will not receive any more resources until they successfully capture a node. Once the player has captured either 2 or 3 nodes, the initial deployment area will be unavailable for deployment of units by the player. This puts pressure on the player to keep their forces from being beaten back and defeated. Victory Victory will be achieved when the player has gained control of all nodes on the map. An alternate victory requirement could be the elimination of a certain number of enemy units, or even the capture of a specified strategic node, which would simulate the surrender of enemy forces upon the capture of their Headquarters. Defeat Defeat will occur when all of the player’s deployed units are eliminated and the player is unable to deploy more units. AI Defense The number of AI defenders at the beginning of the game will be limited, giving the player a decent chance at capturing a node in a relatively short amount of time. However, the number and strength of the AI forces will rise in relation with the selected difficulty and as the game progresses. Co-op A Co-op element to this game mode would be very interesting. The players could co-ordinate their attacks, each focusing on specific objectives and/or flanks, or could mass their armies together for a massive assault. In Co-op the number of AI units would double to match the doubled players. Once one player captures a node, both players will receive the allotted resources, and will be able to deploy units on the node. As with single player, once 2 or 3 nodes are captured, the initial deployment area will become unavailable. Co-op Victory Once all nodes are under the player’s control, they will achieve victory. Also if one player achieves one of the alternate victory objectives, both players will achieve victory. Co-op Defeat Defeat will occur when both players have lost all units and are unable to deploy more. If one player is defeated or surrenders, the remaining player may choose to continue and try to achieve victory. If the remaining player succeeds, both players receive rewards allotted for victory.